Food for Thought
by midnight inspiration
Summary: While Vianne tries to recuperate from a terrible cold, Roux has an idea to help her feel better.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy holidays everyone! This is a little present for all you Roux-lovers out there, myself included. I felt incredibly dirty as I wrote it, but it's not too explicit – and picturing Johnny while you write it helps a bit too. Anyhoo, please review! I will love you forever!**

**-Julie **

"Where is she?" asked Roux, silently closing the front door behind him as he entered the chocolaterie.

Josephine stood behind the counter, absentmindedly rearranging a plate of truffles when she heard him come in.

"Oh, she's upstairs." she said, with her usual warm smile. "She said her nose is so stuffed up she can't taste anything, so I didn't bother bringing her anything to eat for dinner yet. I just went up to check if she was still breathing."

"Good on you." laughed Roux, coming over to the counter and leaning against it.

Vianne had caught a terrible cold, one that snuck up on her and had prevented her from running the shop when it hit her full force. She couldn't breathe, she was miserable, and her throat hurt so much she couldn't talk; she only wanted to sleep, rendering her useless. Thankfully, Josephine volunteered to keep the shop running while Vianne recovered.

Josephine watched Roux as he picked up a truffle, narrowed his eyes and analyzed it. "What is it?"

"Well…" she started, smiling awkwardly, "I was trying for a good dark chocolate, but it turned out a bit _odd."_

Roux looked up at her, playfulness in his alluring brown eyes, and Josephine realized why Vianne had been so drawn to him.

"Do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead."

He popped the chocolate into his mouth and chewed, his expression suddenly turning bitter. "It's pretty…powerful…"

Suddenly, Josephine's eyes lit up. "Powerful! Perfect! Maybe Vianne can taste it? You should bring it up to her to try."

Roux smiled. "Just make sure you don't give the customers any, it might keep them away for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maman? Do you want another blanket?"

"No, Anouk, I'm fine. Why don't you go help Josephine?"

Anouk crouched down by the side of their bed, frowning with worry.

"But you are sick. Whenever I'm sick, you always look after me, and ask me the _exact same questions_ and I never tell _you_ to go away."

Vianne tried to laugh, but ended up coughing, her entire chest and throat aching. "But I'm your mother. It's my duty."

Anouk stood up and grabbed the pillow from under her mother's head, pulling it out quickly and shaking it violently.

"And as your daughter, I can't leave you when you need me most."

Anouk's green eyes were resolute as she returned the pillow.

Vianne rolled over. "Well, if you intend on wasting your afternoon being my nurse, then maybe you can get me some water."

She heard her daughter's footsteps as she ran down the stairs, and let her eyes drift shut. It was so peaceful when she was resting; if she could push all thoughts of work out of her mind, she could finally find some time in the quiet of her home. Soon, however, the footsteps returned, and she rolled over on her back, keeping her eyes shut.

"Thank you, Anouk," she muttered, hoping her daughter would let her catch up on the sleep she so desperately needed.

Roux smiled as he saw her, curled up under the numerous blankets and quilts placed on top of her like a hibernating bear.

Well, maybe not a bear, he decided; maybe a fox.

She didn't appear to be sick, but when her chest heaved again in another bout of coughing his heart went out to her. Still clutching the truffle in his hand, he walked up to her bed, and silently sat down by her feet.

"Where's my water, love?" she asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"I didn't know you wanted any," Roux replied, his voice gentle and low.

_Definitely not Anouk's voice._

Roux slipped under the covers and stretched out beside her, resting his head at her eye level.

_Definitely not Anouk._

Gingerly, he reached out his hand and placed it on her forehead.

She immediately jerked her head away. "Your hand's so cold, don't."

He smiled at her tone. "I think you're just hot."

She rolled over to face him and opened her eyes, her heart fluttering as she realized how close they were.

He placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. The heat radiating off her was enough to make him feel as if he had a fever too, but he didn't mind.

She tucked her head under his chin, closing her eyes as his hand drifted up and down her body. God, he wasn't helping her fever at all; she felt hotter than ever.

"How's Josephine doing?" asked Vianne quietly, truly appreciating having Roux to care for her. He was the ultimate remedy.

"Fine, she's fine," he reassured her, stopping his hand on the small of her back, tracing little circles with his fingertips against the fabric of her nightgown.

"She made these," he added, pulling away a little and showing her the truffle.

"I can't taste it," said Vianne miserably, putting one hand on his shoulder and pulling him back to her.

"Oh, I think you'll be able to taste this." he said, shoving the chocolate against her lips, forcing her to eat it. "It's pretty terrible."

Vianne narrowed her eyes. "Thanks."

Strangely enough, when she breathed in, she could taste the faint flavour of chocolate, and she beamed at him. "Mm, it's wonderful!"

"Really?" laughed Roux.

"It's exactly what I needed." she told him, hooking one leg over his narrow waist and pushing him on his back.

Heat flooded through his body at the contact, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Perhaps you should get Josephine to be caring for you then, not me."

"Hmm," she replied, "then would you rather leave?"

Quickly, he switched positions, pressing her down into the mattress under the weight of him. She gasped, but before she could react, he lowered his head to her neck and kissed her slowly and deliberately.

"Does that answer your question?"


	3. Chapter 3

Vianne threw her head back against the pillow as his mouth crashed against hers. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned, kissing him back with as much energy as she could.

Roux's kisses were always enough to stop her breathing, but this time, she could actually feel herself loosing consciousness as he continued to kiss her. Reluctantly, she pulled away, gasping for air, and he grinned.

"Maybe you were right," he said, "that chocolate _did _taste good."

She laughed, feeling a cough building up again, and turned her head before she coughed in his face.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, "I just gave you my cold."

"It was worth it," he replied with another Cheshire grin.

She captured his mouth with hers again, letting her hands rest on his shoulders, then his chest, feeling the expanse of tanned muscle beneath her hands. He groaned, allowing his hands to travel up and down her body again, more fervently than before.

She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, casting it aside, and grabbed the bottom of his undershirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands down his smooth back, loving the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers.

Under the sheets it was almost too hot for them to handle, but she couldn't think clearly enough to force herself out of the warmth. She grabbed his shoulders and clambered on top of him, tangling herself in the sheets, but she could care less. The clearly defined muscle of his chest looked too damn inviting.

He quickly pulled down the zipper of her nightgown, pushing it down her body, grazing her butt and making her head swim once again.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he whispered, his Irish accent making each word roll off his tongue so perfectly.

"So are you." she replied, "Well, not beautiful, but-"

"Thank you." he said, pushing his hips up to meet her where she straddled him, "but honestly, I can't stand this any longer, can we please-"

"Of course." she said with a playful grin, "but it's too hot under here."

He threw her back, the cold of the air around them making them both shiver as they Roux lay on top of her again, reaching for the clasp of her bra and sliding it off her shoulders. He lowered his head, kissing her breasts, making her throw back her head again. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head up to her again and kissed her even deeper than before, slanting his mouth across hers while she reached for the button of his pants.

It was dangerous, it was passionate, and she couldn't stand it any longer either.

"God, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice so low it made him want her even more. "But now I'm too cold again."

He smiled, his breathing laboured, but his eyes more alive than ever.

"That's alright," he said, pulling away and getting back under the covers.

She did the same, nestling into the warmth of the bed, sighing at how good it felt with his arms around her.

He pulled the covers up over them and moved on top of her again. She moved her hands to the button of his pants again, this time successfully sliding them down his muscular legs. Within minutes they were both completely naked, and both realizing just how much they needed each other.

She smiled up at him, and he smiled back before lowering his mouth to hers, entering her, filling her completely while moving slowly and with as much passion as he could muster, trying to draw out the feeling –

"Maman, I have your water!" Anouk exclaimed as she climbed the stairs.

"And she helped me make some more truffles that you can actually taste." added Josephine, following closely behind her.

Vianne realized all too late to whom the voices belonged that she heard outside the door, Roux had left it open! Crap! She tried to pull away, but he moaned in displeasure, burying his face in her shoulder and continuing to move against her.

"Maman?" asked Anouk, stepping into the room, before her eyes went wide with shock at what she was seeing. She dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor with a large crash that startled Roux and made him jump away all too late.

"Anouk, what hap-" asked Josephine, turning the corner and entering the room too, only to see why the girl had been so shocked.

Vianne ducked further under the covers to hide, but Roux was too startled to react, her red lipstick smudged all around his mouth and his hair falling untidily out of its ponytail. He tried to grab the sheets and cover his bare chest, but it was too late.

His chest alone was good enough reason for Vianne to fall in love with him, thought Josephine decidedly.

Vianne was dying of embarrassment already without Josephine bursting out into unstoppable laughter as she attempted to pick up the pieces of glass, and Anouk hurriedly ran out of the room.

Josephine stood, pieces of broken glass in her hand as Vianne sheepishly stuck her head out from under the covers.

"I brought you chocolate," said Josephine, "Some cocoa nips too. But it appears you don't need them" she lowered her voice, "_to awaken the passion."_

Roux groaned and flopped down against the pillow again, as Vianne shooed a maniacally laughing Josephine out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly, as she huddled against his chest again.

"Fine, I feel fine." she assured him, "it's a good thing Anouk didn't see _everything._"

"Oh Lord," he agreed, laughing despite the embarrassment. "I would've died."

Vianne looked up, her eyes serious, and she lifted herself above him. He gave out a long shuddering moan as she fell onto him again. "It's a good thing she's gone, then. Because I'm not done with you yet."

She moved against him with wild, reckless abandon.

The passion certainly had been awakened.


End file.
